ikaw_lamangfandomcom-20200214-history
Maximo Salazar
Maximo Salazar is the father of Miranda Salazar and the grandfather of Franco Hidalgo. He is the secondary antagonist of the series. Appearance His clothing depicts his status as a politician and a powerful man. Personality Maximo came from a poor family, but he used his abilities to gain riches and power. He can do everything just to maintain and improve what he had, even if it caused someone to suffer, or worse, died. History 1953 Maximo worked in the hacienda of Hidalgos and was a trusted man by that family. He successfully planned to have access to Hidalgo's wealth when Eduardo married his daughter, Miranda. 1964 Maximo continued to gain wealth as a politician in Salvacion. He also teaches the young Franco of his wrongdoings. 1975 He became an assemblyman of Negros, which gave him more power as his position made him close to the president. This allowed him to do more unlawful acts such as assasination attempt against Eduardo which was wrongfully accussed to Samuel. Later, he lost the loyalty of Gonzalo which made them as mortal enemies. In an armed fight between them, Maximo accidentally shot Miranda to death because he mistaken it as Gonzalo. He was later imprisoned due to this incident, but he was eventually discharged. 1984 The rivalry between Samuel and Franco heatened up when the two ran for governorship of Negros. Maximo supported Franco while Eduardo supported Samuel. With the help of Maximo, Franco wom in the election due to election fraud. Before the election day, Maximo ordered the ambush of Samuel's family that caused the life of Mona. After the election, he trapped Samuel and Eduardo, leading to later's death. Death To get out of jail, Maximo planned with his men to fake his death and to smuggle the coffin out so that he would be able to escape. The plan worked, however Gonzalo and Pacquito had prior knowledge of his plans. In the middle of the night, the two stopped Maximo's lone hearse on the road and beat his men up. They took over the car and drove to an empty spot in the middle of the woods, where they had already prepared a hole to bury him in. Upon arrival, Gonzalo and Pacquito then carried his casket to the hole and opened it finding the old man with his gold bars. Maximo, pale and desperate, begged with Gonzalo to "forget what had happened in the past" and set him free. He then promised a payment in whatever amount Gonzalo desired. At this, Gonzalo and Pacquito merely laughed. Holding Maximo at gunpoint, Gonzalo left him a final word telling him "Dalhin mo ang lahat ng kayamanan mo sa impierno." (Bring all your wealth with you to hell.). Afterwards, Pacquito released a sack of poisonous snakes at his grave and closed the casket, trapping Maximo inside. They then buried him alive as Maximo curses Gonzalo. Post-Death Although Maximo is already dead in Book 2, he was used by Samuel to help Gabriel in plotting revenge against Franco. Samuel and Calixto exhumed Maximo's grave in the middle of the forest and get all of its wealth. Maximo's wealth was used by Samuel to finance their revenge. Trivia *When Maximo was buried, Gonzalo erected a bamboo cross atop the grave with the inscription "JUSTITIA SERVIERUNT" (translated into "Justice is Served). Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Book 1 characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fat Characters